


Applied Psychodynamics

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: He didn’t really like flying. It was something he did when it was inevitable, when traveling by car wasn’t an option. Being a scientist, he knew that traveling by plane was save and he wasn’t scared of crashing, he simply couldn’t stand being this close to other people. Having to listen to them talk and snore made his skin crawl for some reason.





	Applied Psychodynamics

He didn’t really like flying. It was something he did when it was inevitable, when traveling by car wasn’t an option. Being a scientist, he knew that traveling by plane was save and he wasn’t scared of crashing, he simply couldn’t stand being this close to other people. Having to listen to them talk and snore made his skin crawl for some reason. The fact that he couldn’t just get up and _leave_. He was positively trapped on this plane.

But traveling by car hadn’t been an option this time because Sara had refused to drive with him for more than a couple of hours, had mumbled something about “hell” and “gated community in a car” and that had been that. 

He was in a plane, sitting by the window and he wasn’t happy about it. Not by far. Sara kept grinning at him occasionally, pursing her lips behind the book she was reading. She thought it was funny that he was sulking, that he had been in a miserable mood ever since they had arrived at the airport that morning.   
After giving her a significant amount of dirty looks, he decided to hide behind his forensic journal.

“You know, flying really is much more comfortable than driving for hours on end.” she finally offered and he grumbled.

“We wouldn’t be squished with our knees behind our ears in a car.” he said sulkily, dragged his feet over the salad bowl- sized piece of carpet in front of him and shifted in his seat uneasily. 

“You usually don’t mind me having my knees behind my ears.” she whispered seductively, making him choke on his drink. Sputtering, he glared at her for a moment before a smile started to tug on the corners of his mouth.

“Can’t deny that.” 

She smiled and nudged him gently before she stuffed her book into the pocket on the seat in front of her and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Griss… would you like to… join the club?” she asked without lifting her head, her voice taking on a decidedly naughty tone. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, unsure for a moment of what exactly she was talking about before realization dawned on him. 

“The… you can’t be serious. No way, I’m not…” he started, hastily looking around as if he was scared that someone might actually be listening to them. Sara lifted her head and smirked at him.

“Think about it. You, me… on a plane. You _must_ have thought about that at least once.” she teased and watched as he blushed and looked out the window for a moment.

“I’m not doing… it… on a plane. I mean, how…?” She could see the wheels in his head starting to turn. 

“The lavatory. Remember, I have experience…” She winked at him and he coughed, took another sip of his drink and shook his head. The fact that occasionally her kinks caught him off guard wasn’t something he enjoyed. He _liked_ to be prepared. 

He thought about it for a moment, thought about the tiny lavatory that he feared he couldn’t even fit into himself. There was no way he would be able to fit himself and her in there, never mind the fact that they would have to… well… move. 

“I don’t think we could… fit in there.” he voiced his concern.

Ah, so he had thought about it. Didn’t really surprise her. She flashed him a gap- toothed grin. 

“Oh, we could definitely fit. There wouldn’t be much room but… we could fit, trust me.” she said confidently.

“Did you _measure_ that thing?” he asked and she giggled. He loved it when she giggled. 

“Just trust me, Griss. I swear we’ll fit. So… you wanna do it?” It was her turn to raise her eyebrow questioningly.

He still wasn’t sure, needed to know all there was to know. He wasn’t a spontaneous person; he needed to know everything down to the intricate details of the operation before he would agree.

“How? I mean we can’t just… get up and walk to the lavatory together. I mean… people would… talk.” Being the very private person he was, attracting attention wasn’t something he planned on doing. 

“Are you going to need an itinerary for this?” Sara asked, very amused as she shifted, just a tad restless now because she knew she was so close to talking him into this and that aroused her more than she thought it would.

“Well… yes. I’d be required to know when I’m supposed to be where, right?” Sarcasm. He was unsure. He needed guidance. 

She sighed softly. And he thought _she_ was anal retentive. 

“Okay, here’s the deal: I go to the lavatory. You wait a couple of minutes, then you come back there and knock, say three times, I open the door and you… come in.” Feeling slightly foolish, she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked at him. He nodded.

It was a simple plan but he thought that because of the slight time delay people would maybe not start thinking that they were doing… something… in the lavatory of an international flight. He hoped.

“Fine.” he said, grinning slyly. 

She looked at him for a moment, tried to gauge if he really wanted to do this or if he only agreed because, well, she wanted him to. Quickly he leaned over, kissed her cheek and smiled.

“I love you. Off you go.” he shooed and Sara, suddenly in a hurry, unclasped her seatbelt and carefully walked towards the back. 

He waited, checked his watch and after exactly two minutes and thirty seconds he got up, made his way to the back of the plane and wondered if the other passengers could tell what he was up to by looking at the smug grin on his face. Probably. 

He realized quite suddenly that he didn’t really care. He didn’t really care what other people thought or if there was more than one oxygen mask in the lavatory in case the pressure dropped. 

He didn’t care because doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, something nobody expected him to do excited him. He didn’t do unexpected, spontaneous things often. That was something Sara brought out in him.

She opened the door to the lavatory after the second knock, smiling while a hint of red appeared on her cheeks. Patience had never been her strong suit.

He crowded her into the tiny room until the backs of her knees touched the toilet before he turned to lock the door. 

“Only you, my dear. Only you…” he said softly before he leaned in for a kiss.

She smiled against his lips, snaked her arms around his neck and held him tight for a moment.

“You sure… about this?” she whispered against his neck, nipping at the tender skin there. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure.” 

Was he ever. His particular hatred for plane travels were forgotten as he ran his hands down Sara’s back and under her shirt. 

“We’re gonna have to… um… hurry.” she said, her voice husky. 

“Hm.” he answered, lifting her shirt over her head and throwing it into the sink next to him instead of giving her an answer. He was kinda past the point of caring if her shirt got wet or not as her hands, never idle, pulled on his belt, managed to undo it swiftly. 

There was fast and then there was Sara Sidle, who could move really fast if she needed to. 

Pushing her tongue between his lips, she popped button after button on his shirt while he struggled with the button on her pants for a moment. Finally he managed to open it, pulled down her pants just as his own pants fell to the floor and her fingers played along the hem of his boxers. God, she always did that, made him suck in a breath as her fingers tumbled along his skin and finally descended into his boxers. 

Her hand encircled his cock and trailed her fingers up and down almost lazily. 

She really wasn’t wasting any time. Turning them both around, she quickly nipped at his lip and pulled his boxers off.

“Sit down.” She breathed and when he did, she let herself drop to her knees in front of him. When he looked down at her, the ponytail she had been wearing was disheveled and strands of hair were framing her face. She was still wearing her bra, and it only added to the hurried feel of the moment. He grinned. 

“Pleasures newly found are sweet when they lie about our feet.” he quoted cockily and she stared at him for a second before her eyes went down to his cock and she licked her lips. 

“Wordswor…” he started and didn’t finish because her lips descended on his thick erection and her tongue circled his tip. His eyes slammed shut and all he could hear was the humming of the airplane around him. 

Sara, still awed that he was actually here with her, that he had agreed to do this, let her tongue travel down the underside of his shaft and back up, and took her time as she took him back in her mouth. Her right hand came up and gripped his prick tightly, pumping in time with the bobbing of her head. She knew just what he liked, and all the buttons she could press, and she was doing it.

Pulling back for a moment, she fisted him a few times before ducking her head and running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She could feel the throbbing heat against her lips and mouth, and it made her wet just feeling it. Sliding her left hand down, she couldn’t resist a few presses against her clit as she swallowed him again. The clothing separating her hand from her cleft only added to the eroticism.

For a while he only listened to to the sounds the plane made; the feeling of her mouth on his dick and his hand in her hair. 

When she started humming against his cock, he grunted and tugged on her hair. 

“I read somewhere that… you actually have to have intercourse you can’t just… you know…”

“… get your cock sucked. I know. Little educational reading, Dr. Grissom?” she asked cheekily as she stood up awkwardly and pulled down her panties. Boyshorts. She was a huge fan of boyshorts and, surprisingly, so was he. 

He reached out a hand, let it trail over the soft skin on her hip before he let a finger travel through her cleft, making her shudder. Her head fell forward and from under her eyelids, she watched as he circled her swollen bud once before sucking his finger into his mouth.

“Wet.” he concluded and she smiled.

“Hormones.” she answered and stepped closer, straddling him. Leaning down to kiss him, she slowly, slowly lowered herself onto his cock. 

“Welcome to the club…” she breathed, making him chuckle. His hands flew to her elbows, giving her leverage to pump herself on him.

“Fuck, Sara, you know I love you.” he breathed, feeling her all around him, her heat, her desire, her need. 

“Hm…” she managed, her breathing ragged as she tried hard not to moan out loud. 

He kissed her again, hard and thoroughly because he could feel the pressure building and she really was in a hurry, hard and fast, kinda the way she liked it when she really, really wanted to get laid. 

The thought that there was somebody out there in front of the door, waiting to use the facilities was making him much more excited than he cared to admit. 

He looked at Sara through glazed eyes, hair sticking to her forehead, sweaty and hot and gorgeous in that tiny, sort-of greenish light over the mirror. 

“God Sara…” he moaned, still holding her elbows, her own hands on his forearms, sticky and lovely. 

“I know…” Her eyes, big and bright, stared into his for a moment before they slammed shut and she leaned forward with a grunt, grinding her hips against his desperately as her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and her muscles fluttered around his prick. His hands fell to her hips, helping her to move until he felt his balls tighten. One more thrust and he was buried as deeply as he could be, groaning his pleasure against the sweaty flesh of her shoulder. 

Sara draped her arms around his neck as she tried to slow down her breathing, and she felt his hot breath close to her ear. 

She didn’t want to move; she wanted to stay here just like that but the air conditioning was quickly cooling down her sweaty skin and she shivered involuntarily.

“We should probably…” Grissom trailed off, kissing her temple. 

“Yeah, we should.” She slowly got up, realized that her legs felt like she had run a marathon and giggled. 

They cleaned up and tried to get dressed as best as they could in the tiny space. Sara retied her ponytail while Grissom stood behind her, watching her in the mirror. 

“Do we… go out one at a time?” he asked, unsure what the plan was now. 

“I think we can just… you know… both come out. It’s the back of the plane. I think we’ll be fine.” She said and turned, leaning against the sink with pursed lips. 

“What I said years ago about this being overrated? I’ll, um, take that back.” 

He smirked at her, leaned in for another kiss before he turned to the door and pulled the lock back. When the door folded open, he was faced with a small, very old lady leaning on her walking stick, staring up at him through a pair of thick glasses. 

Grissom stared at her for a moment, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks as Sara peeked over his right shoulder. 

The old lady stared at them, her mouth dropping open as realization of what exactly they’d been doing in there sank in. Then the corners of her mouth gradually turned up and she grinned at Grissom. 

“Congrats, my boy. Now if you’ll let me use that bathroom I’d be very appreciative.” she said, the laughter evident in her voice. 

She nearly herded Grissom and Sara out with her walking stick, patted Sara’s arm and nodded. Before she closed the door to the lavatory, she stuck her head out again.

“Smells like se-hex!” she sang. Grissom grabbed Sara’s hand and dragged her back to their seats. 

“Never in my life have I been…” he started exasperatedly and couldn’t finish because Sara leaned over and kissed him again.


End file.
